


Puppy Tails -The Flu Season

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Sickfic, Texting, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and bored and only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails -The Flu Season

John, Gladstone won't stop barking.  
SH

You're out of bed aren't you.  
JW

Bored.  
SH

You'll be even more sick if you don't go back to bed.  
JW

I'm fine.  
SH

Sherlock, you were asleep wrapped around the toilet bowl at 5 this morning. You are not fine!  
JW

Mrs Hudson, could you please check on Sherlock.  
JW

Mrs Hudson just made me take Covonia, I am now wrapped around the toilet bowl again. I am not taking any more of that paint stripper.  
SH

Oh come on it's not that bad.  
JW 

She's making me drink honey and lemon and tucked me in. I couldn't get out of bed if I wanted to she's tucked me in so tightly. I think the sheets are cutting off the circulation in my legs.  
SH

John?  
SH

Sorry Sherlock. I had a patient.  
JW

Can you get me a new pair of pyjamas' on your way home? Mrs Hudson had to wash the other ones and I'm down to my last pair.  
SH

You're really not well are you. I'll be home as soon as I'm finished here.  
JW

Can you ask Mycroft if he knows where Cedrick is? I want him.  
SH

Who?  
JW

Just ask.  
SH

Do you know where Cedrick is? Who is Cedrick? Apparently Sherlock wants Cedrick.  
JW 

He's with Mummy. Sherlock isn't feeling well I presume.  
M

No. Who's Cedrick?  
JW

Cedrick will be with Sherlock in an hour.  
M

Mycroft?  
JW

Mycroft said Cedrick will be with you in an hour. Who's Cedrick?  
JW

A dear friend.  
SH

Should I be jealous?  
JW

Cedrick is my teddy. So not really.  
SH

A teddy? All that intrigue and it's a teddy.  
JW

Cedrick is a Steiff, I'm only allowed to hug him when I'm ill.  
SH

That's really sad Sherlock.  
JW

Why?  
SH

Because you were a little boy who couldn't play with his teddy.  
JW

Sentiment? I had a miniature Skeleton I slept with the rest of the time.  
SH

Do you need anything else Sherlock. I got you 2 pairs of pyjamas.  
JW

Sherlock?  
JW

I have taken his phone. Sherlock is currently asleep.  
M

Did you drug him?  
JW

The question doesn't deserve an answer. He is currently asleep without pharmaceutical intervention, his favourite toy pressed against his chest. I will be here until your return.  
M

John entered the flat to find Mycroft sitting in his chair reading his paper.

"Good afternoon John." Mycroft said folding the paper up and putting it on the arm of the chair. John stared at the antique teddy sat on his lap.

"I thought Sherlock had was asleep with his teddy?" John said as Mycroft walked past him toward the bedroom.

"I fear Sherlock missed the obvious in this case." Mycroft slowly opened the bedroom door to reveal Sherlock asleep with Gladstone in his arms. "Gladstone took a dislike to Cedrick."

"So Sherlock hugged him instead." John smiled.

"They were both asleep within 5 minutes." Mycroft said as his face softened a smile making it's way to his lips.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" John asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not John. I have to meet the French ambassador." Mycroft picked up his umbrella and swiftly made his way out of the flat.

John picked up Cedrick and stared into his eyes.

"I hope he has enough Ferrero Rocher the ambassador does like them." John giggled placing Cedrick on the mantle piece next to Sherlock's skull.


End file.
